David Vincent
David Vincent (born August 29, 1972) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Secret Millionaires Club (2013) - King Arthur Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Additional Voices *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Assault Soldier (ep22), Crewmember (ep13), Martian Officer (ep17), News Reporter (ep1), Orlov Leader (ep20), Pilot (ep4), Pilot (ep15), Platoon Leader, Ship Officer, Shuttle Captain, Soldier B (ep14), United Forces Operator (ep16), Zebrin *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Giichi *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *Bleach (2011-2012) - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (ep190), Koga Kuchiki *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - General Logi, Odin *Blue Exorcist (2013) - Arthur Auguste Angel *Boys Be... (2006) - Daisuke Nitta (ep5) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Sakunosuke Oda *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Shakti *Charlotte (2016) - Furuki (ep11) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Gray Suit Soldier, Nagata (ep1), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Li Xingke, Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Boruta Torada (ep12) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - Katsuya Mori *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Kibito Kai *Durarara!! (2011) - Seiji Yagiri *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Male Student (ep6), Seiji Yagiri (ep4), Store Manager (ep8), Toramaru Gang Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Seiji Yagiri *Fate/stay night (2007) - Assassin *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Gilgamesh *Fate/Zero (2013) - Archer *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Brother of Pinion (ep9) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Corporal Freisz (ep14), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Masurao *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Van *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Idola, Randy *Hero Mask (2018-2019) - Jasper, Violinist *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Assassin (ep52), Phinks, Punker (ep46), Rabid Dog *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Anonydeath *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Black Tiger *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Narrator *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2018-2019) - Captain (ep11), Kai Harada, Narration, SPW Foundation Member (ep10), Sailor (ep12) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2017) - Narrator (eps4-6), Zii Zii (Announced) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Hakudo (ep4), Sakon *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Senketsu *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Barbarossa, Townsperson C (ep2) *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Gozu, Hikaru Tokugawa, LOL Cult Member (ep3), Punk A (ep5), Tenga's Subordinate (ep4) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Naze Turbine *Monster (2009) - BKA Employee, Businessman (ep14), Inspector#1 (ep18), Neo-Nazi Arsonist (ep17), Police Officer (ep1), Reporter (ep7) *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2015) - Duval *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Pirate (ep6) *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Daisuke Nagase *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Akira Yamatoya (ep1) *Rilakkuma and Kaoru (2019) - Manager Kato *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Demon (ep13), Innkeeper *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Fighter B (ep7), Madiath Mesa, Rescue Worker (ep7) *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Demon A (ep1) *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Mamoru Sakazaki *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Mamoru Sakazaki/'Ornis' *Tokkō (2007) - Counselor (ep9), Itto Araragi *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Seiichi Inoba 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive *Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) - Secretary *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Soldiers 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Arthur Auguste Angel *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Assassin *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Gilgamesh *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel II. lost butterfly (2019) - Gilgamesh *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Newscaster, Rondo Owner *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Shin Kamiya *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Captain *KITE Liberator (2008) - Real Estate Agent *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Man with Patient (ep5), Miguel Gaia, News Anchor (ep5), Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (2009) - Security Guard A *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Chester Barklight *Yukikaze (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Samantha! (2018) - Freitas (ep5) Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Male Robin, Michalis 'Video Games' *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Robin *Disaster: Day of Crisis (2008) - Raymond Bryce *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Camo *Medal of Honor (2010) - CSM. Morgan, Clash 01, Noble 35 *Quake 4 (2005) - Rhodes *Resident Evil 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Army Soldiers, Civilians, Pilots *Section 8 (2009) - Corde *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Corde *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices *Tekken: Tag Tournament 2 (2012) - Forest Law, Marshall Law *Tekken 6 (2009) - Marshall Law *Tekken 7 (2015) - Forest Law, Marshall Law *The Last Remnant (2008) - Blocter *Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers (2017) - Announcer 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - LRSSG Briefing Officer 2 *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Kiraha, Steeps *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Harol Simens *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Grimmjow Jeagerjaques *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Grimmjow Jeagerjaques *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Grimmjow Jeagerjaques *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Richter Belmont *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) - Eric Lecarde/Wind *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (2007) - Richter Belmont *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Richter Belmont *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Alec *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Eliot *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Ranger 8 *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Intelligence Officer, Tolman *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Keiss *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Avatar *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Male Robin *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Robin *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#9 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#9 *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Ookuninushi *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Vallery, Vester *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - CFW Brave *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CFW Brave *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Anonydeath *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Anonydeath *Infinite Undiscovery (2008) - Edward *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Senketsu *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence (2015) - Murakami Clan Member *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Kenichi Kanzaki *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Raymond Vester *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Ichijo Oxcart, Kihan Samurai General, Yojimbo *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Male Voice 4 *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Young Villager *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Marshall Law *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Male Robin *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Thunder Hawk *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Richard *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Chester Barklight *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - Giorgio Bruno Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (142) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (121) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2019. Category:American Voice Actors